


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Dead (WIP)

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, Davekat AU, Dead!Karkat Vantas, Eventual sex mention, F/F, Little transphobia, M/M, Minor Bullying, Past suicial Dave, Scars, Suicidal Karkat implied, Suicide, There's barely a straight couple in here I swear, Trans Male Character, Transgender Karkat (FtM), gays, genderfluid eridan, lots of gays, make this au great 2k16, no description of it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU in which Everyone does actually have a soulmate. If your soulmate dies before you meet them, they become your guardian angel of sorts. They encourage you to live a long and happy life by protecting and taking care of you. Sometimes they wish they could be with you, but they can't. They continuously tell themselves to wait until you're ready to join them.) </p><p>Written on everyone's wrist is a name. The name of their soulmate. Though Karkat Vantas suffers from depression and anxiety and believes the "Dave Strider" written on his wrist is just a fake. He takes this sign and takes a jump. When he opens his eyes again, there is no pure white room and the beeping sound of a heart monitor. Instead, a sleeping blonde. God dammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red, Violets Are Dead (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all questions and such to http://kittygoneinsane.tumblr.com/ !!

Are you really doing this? Hell yes. Do you really believe this? More than likely. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are standing on the edge of a roof, ready to jump as you hear your friend, Terezi, screaming at you from afar.  
"Katherine! Don't do it! Please!"  
You growl lowly. She used your dead name. You're done.  
"Bye-bye, Rezi."  
One step for the good of the world, and you're falling off of a 90 foot apartment building. Plunging into darkness as you hit the floor. Everything is black. And you feel relieved. Nothing to pin down your emotions anymore. You've done everyone a favor. You open your eyes and, well, your hopes drop to the bottom of your stomach. You find yourself in a dark red room with various drawings on the wall. There's a bed with a white bed frame in front of you, a fairly tall bleach blonde boy laid sleeping under the covers of the bed. God dammit, Karkat. You just ruined someone's life with your petty life issues. You walk up closer to him, frowning. You feel really bad. You need to make it up to him. You're going to try your best to be nice to him. You want him to not feel horrible like you did. You look over at the boy's wrist and roll your eyes. "Katherine Vantas," that's great. He's going to think your name is Katherine now, too. You look down at your arm and lift up your sweater sleeve, ignoring the scars on it and looking at the now cursive name. "Dave Strider." Maybe this won't go too bad. You decide to sit down and lean against the bed frame, resting your head on his out reaching arm. When the clock hits 7:30 A.M., you get up and shake him awake. Dave opens his bright red eyes slowly before jumping back.  
"Whoa, hey there! How the hell did you get into my house?"  
"I'll explain later. Just get up and get ready for school."  
He tilts his head before grabbing his shades on the bedside table, placing them on his face and getting up. Leaving you to sit on the bed. You can still feel the warmth from his once sleeping body, surprisingly even though you're dead. When Dave walks back into his room and grabs his backpack, you get up as well and follow him out of the door of his room and out of the house.  
"Now, explain."  
"Well. I'm your soulmate. Last night, I committed suicide because . . . Things. I didn't think you existed, and I was obviously mistaken because you're standing in front of me now. So now, I'm stuck as you're guardian of sorts until you decide to join me. I just want to say, I'm really sorry . . . For ruining your life and stuff. But don't push yourself to join me quickly. I encourage you to live a long life. You deserve better than me," You explained while looking down.  
Dave nods, "Man, you didn't ruin my life. For all we know we could've met when we were 40 if you hadn't died. I don't blame you. For now, let's enjoy our time together until it's my time. Also, you don't really look like a girl. Why is Katherine written on my wrist if you're not a girl, since it's obviously a girl's name."  
"Transgender shit. My birth name is Katherine. I go by Karkat."  
Dave doesn't speak anymore of this matter. At this point in time, you remember that you have the full ability to touch Dave as a normal human being, so you take a hold of his hand as you both walk to school, which you discovered is the same one you went to. Dammit, you were so close to meeting him in person. And you just ditched the chance entirely because of your stupid beliefs. They even held a memoir for you of sorts in the morning, since it's such a small high school and such. You were surprised to see Terezi crying on Nepeta's shoulder after the memoir. You didn't mean that much to her. On the other hand, Nepeta was your best friend. You noticed her eyes being puffy and red, so it's obvious that she was crying earlier but is trying to keep it together for her soulmate. You saw Sollux looking down the entire time, eventually turning to his side and talking to a ghostly boy you've never seen before. Well, you guess you can see other ghosts, too. So that's probably Sollux's soulmate. You should get Dave to connect with your old friend, who would probably be able to relate to him a little. When you looked to the left, there was a girl who looked very similar to Dave. She had the same bleach blonde hair that was cut to have it look longer in the front and shorter in the back, completed with a purple headband. She eyes were blazing purple and she wore a black dress with purple sleeves and a sash around her waist. You got to give her props for her eyeliner, though, it's on point. Next to her was your good friend, Kanaya Maryam, who was holding her hand. After the whole thing, nothing much more interesting happened until lunch. In which you followed Dave over to his usual table, where the girl who looked like him, Kanaya, a dorky boy you don't know, Vriska, a dead looking girl, and a very excited girl sat. You decided not to sit next to him, instead you stayed standing above him, draping your arms around his neck while leaning you head on his shoulder. Dave didn't seem to mind. Vriska was continuously flirting with the dorky boy, who you learned to be named John and Dave best friend. The dead looking girl and the bubbly one were l talking and laughing the entire time, you picked up their names being Aradia and Feferi. The girl with blonde hair was named Rose, and turned out to be Dave's sister. She uses a lot of sarcasm and big words, which you often whisper the meaning of to Dave quietly since you happen to have been an advance English student. You have a feeling that this helped him a lot. Eventually, Dave had a class with Sollux. Which meant he had a class with his dead soulmate. You had an idea to try and talk to him during this time. When the bell rang, you quietly told Dave that you're going to try and talk to another ghost. He doesn't respond with anything, but you know that he understood. You pushed yourself off of the chair, seemingly to be both slow and fast at the same time. As if it were a seen from a movie where you go so fast you think you're going slow. You make your way up to Sollux's desk and keeping a distance from the taller male. He had black hair with a purple streak in the middle, along with a pair of horns that  looked like backwards Z's. You noticed he seemed to be mainly looking down at Sollux.  
"Eridan plea'the, Je'thu'th Chri'tht I can do my own work without your help. You're like a helicopter dad but in'thtend of dad you're my th'oulmate," hissed the lisp of Sollux, quietly.  
The taller male rolled his eyes, "Fine, Sol, if you wwant me to back off, then I'll back off. I wwill admit, I am starting to hovver ovver you."  
Eridan, as you collected his name is, backs away from Sollux's desk as his eyes meet yours.  
"Oh wwould you look at that, it's the kid from the memoir that committed suicide. Thought he'd be here, seeing that the newws said his soulmate was named Dave Strider, wwho I knoww vvery wwell goes to this school."  
"Eridan, th'hut the fuck up. I'm trying to work."  
"Sorry."  
Eridan walks to the back of the classroom and you follow.  
"Anywway," he responded.  
"My name is Katherine, as everyone seems to refer to me as. But I prefer Karkat."  
The blonde nods, "My name is Eridan."  
"I know, I overheard you and Sollux talking."  
"Oh. Wwell then, I knoww you committed suicide. I died from a car crash. It's hard on Sollux, enough to the point in wwhich he is flat out afraid of cars. Wwhich might be wworse in the future but, y'knoww."  
You shrug, "Interesting. I intend to try and get Dave and Sollux to be friends, maybe it'll be good for them."  
"You're correct there. Maybe if wwe wwork together, wwe can make it wwork."  
"I don't see any harm in doing so."  
"Alright, operation Get Sollux and Dave To Be Friends commence."

After school, Dave went to this locker and got his backpack. You followed him, of course, and tried to suggest for him to join a club. Specifically the Music mixing club, in which would peak in Dave's interest and was mixed in with the Tech club, which Sollux is the leader of. He rejected the offer though, and began walking home. You learned that Rose is over at Kanaya's most of the day and comes home around maybe 8:30 P.M. You have yet to learn about the rest of Dave's family. You both end up in Dave's room by the time your done with your thought process as he sits down on the bed, you sit next to him.

"So. I want to get to know you better, since you seem like an interesting person."

"Ask anything you want and I'll answer truthfully."

Dave nods and lays down on the bed, you crawl onto of him and lay your head on his chest.

"When's your birthday?"

"June 12th, 1999. Yours?"

"December 3rd, 1999. And I guess the Cancer symbol on your shirt isn't exactly correct since you'd actually be a Gemini."

"It's a family thing."

"Makes sense. Who were your family members?"

"Well, I had an abusive step mom, a dead biological mom and dad, and an older brother named Kankri. What about you?"

"Family is a fucking mess. My biological mom and dad, Roxy and Dirk, are divorced. I live with my mom and my step mom, Jane. My step dad is Jake. Then there's my sister, Rose, as you already know. I don't see my dad and my step dad often."

"Understood."

"How tall are you?"

"5'0", you?"

"6'0"."

"Jesus fucking Christ."

Dave laughs a bit, "It's in my genetics. My mom is 5'6" and my dad is 5'10", leaving Rose to be 5'8" and me being 6'0"."

"No fair you're fucking huge and still have 2 years to grow while I'm stuck at 5'0" for the rest of my afterlife."

"Oh well. Anyway, what's your favorite color?"

"I have a lot. I like the colors olive, fuchsia, and teal. You?"

"Don't really have one. I don't exactly like the color red though . . ."

"It's because of your eyes, isn't it?" Karkat says, lifting his head up from Dave's chest and carefully taking the shades off of the taller boy's face.

Dave bites his lip and looks away, "Yeah, you're right there."

The black haired boy smiled slightly, "I don't usually like the color red, either, but your eyes are the prettiest shade of red I've ever seen." 

Dave's pale face turns a bright red, "That's . . . Quite a compliment . . . Anyway . . . Who were your friends?"

"My best friend was named Nepeta Leijon, then I had Terezi Pyrope, Sollux Captor, Gamzee Makara . . ."

"Interesting. Terezi is the blind girl, right? She was crying this morning. I don't know who the girl comforting her was though . . ."

"Yeah, and I saw. And that was Nepeta."

"Oh, cool. Sexuality or some shit?"

"You're very good with words, just so you know. I'm a transgender male and a biromantic pansexual. You?"

"I'm not an English major, like you were, so shoosh. I'm a cis male and gay. Oh so very gay." Karkat giggled and laid his head back don on his chest, gently grabbing Dave's hand, which was much larger than his. He closed his eyes.

"You're adorable," Dave murmured.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No,"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'm adorable. There you go."

Dave laughs slightly while lifting both of their hands up and placing them down on his chest, next to Karkat's head. Something caught his eye as he withdrew his hand from Karkat's, rolling his sleeve back. Karkat jumped up and pulled his wrist back from Dave's hand, nodding no repetitively. Dave gave a confused look, tilting his head to the side.

"Something wrong?"

The shorter male didn't respond, looking to the left. The blonde sat up and looked at Karkat with a serious look.

"You can tell me."

Karkat let out a sigh and looked back at Dave, pulling his sleeve back up and showing him the various scars on his wrist. The name " _Dave Strider_ " was now italicized and was easily seen through the various scars and fresher looking cuts. Dave frowned as he pulled up his shirt up to his rib cage, red marks from a razor being shown as he placed it back down. Then rolling up his own red sleeve, where the name " _Katherine Vantas_ " was also italicized and separate from the other various red marks on his arm.

"I understand."    

 

* * *

 

 

Things continued on to be normal. You helped Dave live a happy, stress less, life through explaining things the teacher said in a simpler form as well as waking him up when he fell asleep in class. With the help of Eridan, Dave also befriended Sollux. They got along pretty well, becoming venting buddies. When Dave was down and sometimes needed comfort from something that wasn't dead, Sollux was the person he'd go to. Vise versa with Sollux. Eridan began to talk to you more, as well. It turns out, Eridan is genderfluid. You help them a lot with helping them feel more comfortable with themselves. Their soulmate really doesn't give two shits whether Eridan is a boy or a girl, just as long as they're happy. As of today, it is the 5th week of basically living with Dave and Vriska as purposed something at lunch.

"Vriska, please elaborate on your idea," Kanaya urges.

"Well, Kan, I say we throw a party. I mean, end of the year is coming up. Senior year means we won't see each other as often and probably means we'll be more stressed . . ." Vriska pauses as Dave smirks a bit. He's not stressed, and if anything, he'll have a lot of time to spend with the others.

"And after senior year we're off to college, separating from each other entirely. I'd like to spend some time with you guys before that happens," she continues. Feferi's normally bubbly mood lowers when she hears Vriska deliver the news as she lays her head on the shorter girl next to her, Aradia. Aradia pets Feferi in a comforting way and hums as John joins in on the conversation.

"As much as I hate to say it, Vris is right. We don't have much more time to spend together. I want us to have at least one special memory together," John smiles. Rose turns to Kanaya as they both nod to each other, Dave stays silent.

"Party it is!" Aradia proclaims. Everyone shouts in agreement. You don't have a good feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

 

Today is the day of the party and God you are fussing over Dave. He just smiles and rolls his eyes as you struggle to part his pure white hair. Dave refuses to wear anything other than his normal clothes, but you don't really care about that part. When you hear a knock on the door, you quickly hand Dave the brush to make it look like he was brushing his own hair. Rose walks in with a warm yellow dress on. It was a tank top dress where the sleeves were colored a dull orange, the rest of the dress fading down from a bright orange into warm yellow. Around her neck stood a necklace with the Virgo symbol in jade, and pearl earrings. Instead of her normal bright purple headband atop of her snow-white hair, it was a bright yellow one with the picture of a sun on the side of it. Her makeup consisted of her normal on-point eyeliner and light purple eye shadow, topped off with her black lipstick. She smiled kindly as Dave's gaze switched between her and the brush in his hand. 

"David, it is quite a bit cold in here. Are you okay?" She asks. Dave doesn't respond at first, turning to you. He's debating whether to tell Rose about you or not. When Rose sees you, she will be able to see you, making your situation much easier for you and him.Rose has a skeptical nature, though, and will probably tell Kanaya. Kanaya will be mad at Dave for not telling her that she is still able to interact with her good friend. You let out a sigh and nod at him. _For his mental,_ you tell yourself. 

"Rose, let me explain something to you," Dave says as Rose closes the door and takes a seat on his bed, folding her hands into her lap.

"Do so, then," she responds.

"You remember when in elementary it was explained to us that if our soulmate dies before we meet them, they kind of become our guardian angel?" He asks.

Rose nods, "Yes, I do."

"Well, seems I've been stuck with that. Katherine, the . . ." He struggled for words to describe your gender, " _Girl,_ well actually, she identifies as a he, is the same one who committed suicide a few weeks ago . . . Happens to also be my soulmate." Quickly you hid behind Dave, leaning your head on his shoulder and hugging him from behind. Rose's bright purple eyes widen.

"Well, David," she smiles a bit, "Thank you for telling me. This is now less of an inconvenience for your mental health. Also, have you seen Mother around?" You remembered that Rose refers to Roxy as "Mommy" and Jane as "Mother," you aren't sure why. But, you have to separate them somehow. Dave shrugs.

"She's working tonight. Mom has the night off, though." Rose gives an understanding nod and stands up, waving goodbye to you and then leaving the room. There's going to be some explaining to Kanaya later tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Roxy is the one to drive Dave and Rose there. You tag along in the backseat, not that anyone but Rose and Dave notice, though. You arrive at Vriska's house to see Kanaya standing out of the porch, papping someone you aren't familiar with to death while whispering "shoosh" over and over. Kanaya's face is filled with seriousness and her emerald green eyes look like they're going to pop out of her skull at any moment. Rose takes this as a sign to get out of the car and go help her girlfriend, pulling the boy away from Kanaya's arms while trying to get her to focus on breathing techniques. You look to your left, where Dave is sitting, as he opens the door and slips out, you following. You watch Roxy drive her hot pink car away from the scene. You look back at Dave, who is fixing his shades and heading inside. You decide to follow because you can tell that Rose will do something completely sinister and tell Kanaya about you, which might result in Dave being mauled like a bear by her.When you get inside, you notice a lot of people wearing glittery items and such and a few illegally drinking. _Teens will be teens_ , you tell yourself. You notice Terezi dancing along side Nepeta. Terezi is wearing a one sleeve dress, the sleeve is red and crosses from her shoulder to where the other sleeve should be. The best of her dress is fading from a bright teal to white. She's wearing her usual pointed red glasses too with a cocktail in hand. Nepeta, on the other hand, is wearing a dress that starts off a dark green and fading into a black, and it's a long sleeve. Instead of her usual blue cat beanie, she's wearing a teal headband with a heart on it, except the right side is only a sliver instead of a full heart. You suppose it's to symbolize their relationship. Sollux is standing off in a distance with Aradia and Feferi, talking in a little circle. You also see Eridan behind him, listening to their every word. Aradia's eyes on fixed on where Eridan is, so you suppose she can see them. Let the fun begin

 

* * *

 

 

You feel obligated to call your soulmate a fucking idiot now. Dave has downed a few shots and, stupidly, purposed a drinking contest with Terezi. You know damn well that Terezi is the one with the iron stomach and can drink more alcohol than you if your afterlife depended on it. Because he started this stupid contest, Dave has had more or less three and a half beers. You have no idea whether this will end good or bad. Vriska started up a game of kinky truth or dare and, you know, you never thought you'd see so many people leave upstairs with a dildo in hand. You're starting to wonder how many Vriska has . . . Or, at least, "they're her mother's." Yeah, you're not taking that.

Whatever.

It's when things get a little . . . Uncomfortable that feel like you need to care.

"Dave, truth or dare?" slurs a drunk John. You're wondering how he even was persuaded to start drinking. Probably Vriska.

"Dare," Dave responds, his shades falling off of his face. He stares at them for a full minute before picking them back up and placing them on his face.

John lets out a sinister giggle as he speaks, "I dare you to ask out Terazi . . . Tereri . . . Telezi . . . Screw it."

You can't help but laugh there. Dave looks over to Terezi with smirk as she gives a thumbs up. You notice Nepeta get a little uneasy, though.

"Rezi . . . I . . . I think you've had too much to drink . . . Remember? I'm your girlfriend." Terezi brushes her off as Dave speaks, his Texan accent full blast.

"Rezzz . . . Do ya wanna like . . . Go out sometime . . . ?" You nudge him a little bit to get his attention, but he doesn't listen.

Terezi smiles she signature grin, "Hell yeah, cool kid!" The two of them throw their arms around each other and start to grossly make out. Nepeta's eyes prick with tears and you know you have the chance to help her because you're in the same situation. You rush over to Rose and tell her to spew everything to Nepeta. Rose complies and texts Nepeta everything. You walk back over to where the game of Truth or Dare has continued and Dave and Terezi will not get their lips off each other. You think you're about to loose all continents in your stomach. That is, if there were any. When you hear Nepeta's phone go off, you watch her check it and read every word, mouthing the words quietly to herself. When she finished, she looks up from her phone and at you. Her puffy eyes widen as both of you rush outside of the house. She quickly wraps her arms around you and starts breaking down and crying. 

"Karcat . . . Oh my God Karcat . . . I'm so sorry mew have to go through this . . . I missed mew so much . . ." You smile a bit at her cat puns. You know she's trying to make you feel better, that's the only time she really uses cat puns.

"It's okay Nepeta, it's okay . . ." you say in a hushing voice, even though you're breaking down inside, too. You hear her choked up sobs and it just makes your heart break in two. She was always like this. Deep inside, you know that before Terezi, Nepeta was not in the best of places.

Her family was great, but it fell apart quickly. Her mother and father got divorced, and Nepeta was left with only her mother. Her mother was definitely not a good example, she was nearly completely feral after her father left. Her older sister was not the best example, either. Meulin went deaf at a young age, but that didn't stop her from getting into all the legal trouble in the world. Meulin met Kurloz, who was mute, and they became a couple. Meulin fell deep into the pit of a manipulative relationship, though never realized it. She was partly a drug addict, and also had a smoking addiction. She had been sent to multiple rehab centers and mental hospitals, but sooner or later, Meulin completely locked herself off from anyone but Kurloz. You know that when Nepeta learned of this, she became terrified of romance. But still, she tried to connect with Meulin. Her older sister used to buy her cigarettes when she was still underage for them. You're the one that stopped her addiction, and you're the one who pulled her away from falling into the same pit Meulin did. Terezi came into Nepeta life through you.

And now, you think her life is falling apart again.

"Nepeta, what do you say we get the hell out of here?"

"Furrick yes . . . Equihiss was my ride, and he left early. So I'd have to catch a ride with mew."

"Dave's mom dropped us off, so I was planning to get a ride from Sollux and Eridan."

". . . Eridan . . . ?"

"I'll explain later."

You drag Nepeta back inside and walk over to Sollux, who has backed himself up into a corner while Eridan and tell them the situation. Sollux sighs and spills the secret about Eridan before the four all head over to Sollux's car. 

It took so much reassuring from Eridan to get  Sollux to actually drive. He was terrified, scared the car would crash and everyone would die. Nepeta gazed out the window while you looked down at your lap. Your thoughts would drift down to how this all even started.

_Racing up the stairs, I opened the door to the roof. I was hoping to be alone this time, but instead, my eyes were met with the sight of a back leather jacket outside the bars of the rooftop. Wearing the jacket was a female with black hair and horns that look like cat ears. Next to her, an empty box of cigarettes and a lighter. She had her legs pulled to her chest as she looked down. I walked over to her as I noticed black boots off to the side lines, my eyes widened as I realized what was going on._

_Without even thinking, it slipped out of my mouth. "Hey, don't do it." She gazed up at me in confusion as she stood up to get a good look at me._

_"What's it to you, kid?" She replied with a gruff voice, frowning. "You don't know what I've been through."_

_"There's someone out there that cares, multiple people actually. They would miss you, they want to help you. Just because you don't know they're out there, doesn't mean they aren't. Trust m, things'll get better," I replied, forcing a smile._

_The girl's look softened as she began to cry. I helped her back over the fence as she continued to tell her tale. Father and mother divorced, mother doesn't care, deaf sister in an abusive relationship, former drug addict, smoking addiction. All of it sounded like nothing compared to my story. I pat her back and comforted her. We became good friends, and her name turned out to be Nepeta. While we were friends, that didn't stop me from my intentions on the roof. Every day, I would go up, hoping to be alone. But every day, someone new was there. Terezi with drinking problems, Kanaya with eating disorders, A girl named Jade with bullying, and once there was even someone by the name of Feferi for loneliness. Each one, I told them the same thing._

_"Hey, don't do it."_

_Over and over and over, until I went up to find a girl with my same problems. I stared at her dead in the eyes, she looked like my past self, before transitioning. She stared at me with dead eyes and said._

_"I'm tired of the bruise that continues to grow. I try to lessen it at home, sometimes even end it. I always get caught. So my only option is at school."_

_It slipped out of my mouth as I tried to stop her, "Is there really a reason I should care?"_

_She turned away and looked down off of the ledge as it once again fell out of my voice, "Hey, don't do it."_

_No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her to stop. I began to cry and beg her not to. She gave me one last look before leaping off the edge. And with that, the girl disappeared._

_The next day came quickly, as I once again raced up to the roof. To my surprise, there was no one there today. I slipped off my shoes and stepped over the bars, looking down once again. I heard the doors burst open as I looked behind me. The familiar face of Terezi. She got my goodbye text too soon. She ran over to me, though tripped and landed of her knees as her glasses fell off of her face._

_"Katherine! Don't do it!"_

_I bit down on my tongue as I heard the old name used. I glanced one more time at her crying face before taking a step off the ledge. I heard her screaming and crying, before being pulled into eternal darkness. And the memory comes right back around once more. Bright red room. Sleeping blonde. Soulmate. Over and over and over._

It's not long before we drop Nepeta off at her house, she gives you a hug and prances over inside as you once again await for your stop. You begin to wonder what Dave's story was. Where did he get those scars? Probably something much worse than where you got them from.

You always were a crybaby. 


End file.
